Return of the Lost
by Ultimate Black Ace
Summary: Many heroes of the Keyblade have fallen to darkness. Their names are Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Xion and Roxas. All these heroes have sacrificed themselves and were lost. They have been waiting for a hero of the keyblade to save them. Time for them to be found. Formerly known as The Return of the Fallen Heroes
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Fallen Heroes

Will of The Earth

I own nothing, not the characters, not Square Enix, not Disney, only the idea behind my version of KH 3. This is not the real KH.

A barren wasteland was all that remained or perhaps that is all that there ever was, at least in this world. In the largest valley of the world there was a graveyard, one without graves. Instead of tombs there were key shaped swords or keyblades, something that represented the deceased far better than any headstone for the keyblades were a representation of the main aspects of the wielder's heart. All of the blades were clustered together except for one on top of a cliff.

This keyblade was unique, where all of the others seemed dead this one still shined brightly. Kneeling next to this keyblade with its hands clasped on the weapon's hilt, was a golden brown armor, the Lingering Will. All that currently remained of the warrior, keyblade's chosen, and most of all hero, Terra. Terra lifted his head, sensing a presence for the first time in eleven years. It was familiar and filled with light, and yet it also seemed tainted with a darkness that did not match with the heart of the presence at all.

_This person, something about this person is familiar. I, I think that this person is Aqua! But why is she here? And what is this darkness. Aqua never had this darkness before and I know that if anyone would never fall to the darkness that person would be her. Why is there this horrible darkness tainting Aqua? What has happened in the past eleven years._

Suddenly Terra dove forward and spun around, Ends of The Earth in his hands, ready for use as a transparent blue haired woman with warm blue eyes appeared. "Terra, Ven needs help and only you can do it. Please if you don't help him soon then it might be too late."

"What happened to Ven?" Terra made no motion and yet he seemed to speak directly to Aqua's mind, trying not to recoil as he felt the darkness in her. "What can I do to save him, and why is there so much darkness inside of you?"

"As you know eleven years ago we fought Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas. Vanitas actually was made from the darkness inside of Ven's heart. That is why Xehanort was trying to create the X-blade from them, he needed a keyblade wielder with darkness and light of equal strength. In order to stop the X-blade from being created Ven, he, he sacrificed himself fighting Vanitas. Because Vanitas is the darkness from his heart, the conflict shattered his heart." At this Aqua teared up, but kept on talking with determination, as ever, apparent in her eyes. "I managed to help defeat Vanitas from the outside along with Mickey, while Ven fought from the inside. After the battle I took Ven's body back to the land of Departure and in order to preserve him and keep our home from being destroyed by darkness I transformed it into a world called Castle Oblivion. Ven's heart found its way into a boy named Sora's heart to recover. The problem is that Sora's heart has begun to slowly consume Ven's. You need to," At this Aqua could no longer look at Terra's faceplate and said quietly, her voice almost a whisper and full of pain, "You need to kill Sora and release Ven's heart in order to save him. Sora lives in Destiny Islands. And as to why there is so much darkness inside of me, that is because Xehanort trapped me in the realm of darkness remember. Otherwise I would try to do this myself."

At this Terra said sadly, but with growing conviction, "There is no other way to save Ven but to kill this Sora? It seems I have no choice, I will do whatever I can to save Ven and after that I swear that we will get you out of the Realm of Darkness, no matter the cost. It was bad enough that I have fallen to the darkness and I will never allow it to happen to you. I promise this to both of you. I will not fail the two of you, not again." As he said this Terra summoned a light out of Ends of the Earth in the shape of a star, reminiscent of his lost Wayfinder. "We are connected and I will do whatever it takes to save my friends." After saying this Terra let the light fade, threw his keyblade into the air and flew off on his keyblade glider.

Once Terra flew off Aqua's eyes turned into a bottomless, glowing orange and a smirk too cruel for her face appeared. "I can always count on you Terra, I can always count on you to be my pawn. You always were hasty when it came to your friends Go destroy Sora and those inside his heart, destroy four major thorns in my side. Even if you succeed in getting Ventus back you, the brat and Aqua will never be enough to stop me. If you fail then you die. Either way this proves advantageous for my plans."

A/N So this is the start to my first story. The characters that I have placed at the bottom of the description are only there because Roxas and Terra are the first characters that I am reviving. I have ideas for how to bring the others back but they can't be brought back just yet. Xion and Ventus will be especially hard. Xion because no one remembers her, Ven I have a slightly better idea for what I will do for him but it will still be hard. If anyone has any advice for me feel free to leave a review. Also keep in mind that I hate Yaoi with a burning passion so there will be none. I also have my prefered KH pairings, but I am bad at any romance anything so I will try to do it on a decent level but if possible I intend to keep it subtle so as to not alienate what few people read this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Fallen Heroes

_Nobody speaking to Somebody_

"_Somebody speaking to Nobody"_

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT A SINGLE COPY OF KH 358

"Finally done!" Sora shouted to the world as he stood up from his desk. "It took forever to finish that work. Anyways now I can go meet Kairi and Riku."

_Sora one page of fifteen algebra problems is not a lot of work. Seriously the hardest problem on it was solving for x in x squared minus twenty five. That's not all too hard, it is only the difference of two squares so all you had to do was say that x was equivalent to the positive and negative root of twenty five._

"_Roxas, if my homework is so easy, than why didn't you do it? And besides its not fair for my teachers to give me homework during summer vacation."_ Sora said as he started walking to the small island with the palm tree.

_Sora in case you didn't notice the homework wasn't assigned to me, it was assigned to you. The worksheet had the name Sora on it, not Roxas. Plus your teachers are only giving you all this work because you missed your last year and a half of school._

"_But I was busy."_ Sora protested. _"Its not my fault that I had to save the universe twice and I was in a year long coma."_

_Do your teachers know that?_

"_No,but-"_ Sora began.

_Do you want to explain to everyone what Heartless and Nobodies are, what the Keyblade is or that other worlds exist?_

"_No, I can't do that,"_ Sora conceded

_Exactly, besides at least Kairi and Riku are tutoring you to help you catch up and I am helping you study. And your homework wouldn't have ended so late in the day if you hadn't been organizing your potions, elixirs and ethers for two hours._

"_Yeah I am grateful that the three of you are making sure that I catch up on school, but I had to prepare my stock. They might be necessary for when we go back to the Castle That Never Was to get your diary and other stuff and since you are pretty much stuck in my head I'll do it for you so I have to get ready."_

_I am grateful for that Sora, but I did try to tell you that the mission could wait until you were done with all of your summer work._

"_Yeah but it still wouldn't be fair, after all you pretty much gave up your existence for me. The least that I can do for you in return is get your stuff back."_

… _Thanks, Sora you are a good friend._

"_Anytime and anything for a friend."_ Sora said cheerfully as he walked past Tidus and Wakka's blitzball game.

…

"..."

_Okay Sora I know that you have a question for me, what is it?_

"_He he he, what is the square root of twenty five?"_ Sora asked with a laugh.

… _The square root of twenty five is five. _'How is Sora's head not filled with elevator music?' Roxas thought to himself.

"_Right thanks, maybe this time I'll remember, seventh time might be the charm this time." _Sora said unsure if he had heard a groan or not from Roxas.

_Right, anyways I think that I'll take a look around, I've been helping you with so much homework that I haven't even gotten a look at my own station of awakening. Call me if you need something._

"_Wait you have a station of awakening? I thought that there could only be one station in every heart."_

_Who knows? No one really knows much about hearts, they're too complex to figure out._

"_Yeah I guess you're right about that. Anyways also tell me if you remember anything else from before you were in that virtual Twilight Town."_

_Right, if I remember anything new I'll tell you._

"_Right thanks."_ Sora said as he reached the bridge to what he, Riku and Kairi considered their island.

_Well have fun with your date with Kairi._

"IT IS NOT A DATE! I AM TEACHING HER MAGIC AND HOW TO USE THE KEYBLADE" Sora shouted aloud to Roxas while blushing heavily, unaware that the Key of Destiny had already left to discover his Station of Awakening and of the stares he attracted from the other inhabitants of Destiny Islands who were nearby.

'Five minutes ago**'**

"Where is that lazy bum? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago so I could start learning some basic spells," Kairi fumed pacing back and forth on the sand.

"He's probably either doing homework or talking to that Nobody of his." Riku said nonchalantly as he leaned against the curved palm tree, watching the waves. "Why he is bothering to talk to a Nobody of all creatures I will never understand."

"Not all Nobodies were monsters Riku," Kairi said, sharing her feelings of annoyance with her Nobody, Namine, about Riku's hatred of all Nobodies. "Axel wasn't all to bad, he just wanted to get his friend back. In fact he went out of his way to ensure that I didn't suffer, just that I couldn't escape."

"He probably thought that if you were comfortable you might not try to get away as much," Riku theorized then after remaining silent for a few seconds added. "Although Namine wasn't all too bad."

"Exactly, Namine is a Nobody but you consider her human. Just because Nobodies were supposed to be evil doesn't mean that every single one has to be." Kairi said noticing that Riku's voice was soft when he mentioned the blond haired Nobody from Castle Oblivion but not commenting. Namine. who was staying silent like she always had on top of Kairi's station except for when she was trying to fix the last of her mistakes by giving Roxas his memories, smiled blushing as Riku implied that he might have liked her.

Suddenly both teenagers jumped as they heard Sora's shout. When Sora arrived a minute later, red faced from shouting and his blush, Riku smirked and started walking away saying that he had no wish to be the third wheel on their date, ignoring the spluttering of the now red faced Sora and Kairi.

However all three Keybearers stopped what they were doing as they saw a strange golden armor descend from the sky upon an oddly shaped vehicle and land right on the end of the birdge a few yards in front of Riku.

Authors notes. So not too long of a wait I hope to the few of you who read my fic. I hope that you didn't find this chapter all too dull, but I felt that a transitional chapter was necessary. So I used the chapter to hint (with neon glowing signs, that happen to be on fire) at some pairings and ended on a cliffhanger. I personally also hope that I did not make Sora and Roxas sound like more than good friends, because I hate how much Yaoi there is in KH fanfiction. If there are Yaoi fans hoping to see some I hope that you can enjoy my fic without them.

On a side note thank you **Icegraywolf92** for being my only reviewer. PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS. While they are not necessary, I am a new writer and I need advice. I need to know if everyone is in character, ways that I can improve and ideas for some stuff that I can do. Also my next chapter is obviously going to be a action chapter so I need advice on how to write them. Also I don't know when I might start writing my next fic, but my reviewers can pick which one it will be, just send me a review or a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Fallen Heroes

Sorry for the wait, things came up in my life. Holidays, my cousins Bat Mitzvah, more personal things, but what has taken so much more time than anything else is that I had my Midterms recently. My God were they tough. Thank you Blader 25, A quiet whisper and ... for reviewing last chapter. Sorry for the person who is listed as ... for some odd reason Fanfiction won't let me type in your screen name without it becoming ..., you know who you are.

Chapter 3

_Italics – _Thought

"_Italics in quotation marks"_ - Telepathy/Nobody and their Somebody talking

The armor seemed to look around, unhappy when he saw innocents around, knowing that they probably knew Sora and should not bear witness to the fight about to take place. "Who are you? Why did you come here?" Riku demanded harshly, the words drawing the armor's attention to him as well as the two others behind him.

Terra POV

Terra did a double take when he saw Riku. _Is that the boy I chose as my successor? No, I don't have time to think about, that I need to save Ven!_ Terra turned his attention to the others behind Riku, sensing a pure light in the girl and another powerful light in the boy. _So the boy must be Sora. Sora, I am truly sorry for this but I refuse to let Ven's heart be consumed._ Ending his thoughts Terra jumped off of his keyblade glider and onto the beach then converted it back into the standard Keyblade form.

Normal POV

The trio raised their guard when they saw the armored man summon his keyblade and prepared to summon their keyblades at a moments notice. Suddenly the armored man pointed his keyblade at them and shot three beams of light straight into them before they could react, surprisingly only opening portals that sucked them in and doing no harm. When the light from the portals faded all the three were on a plateau overlooking a barren wasteland.

"Are those keyblades?" Sora asked when he saw the weapons that decorated the land.

"Right now I think that the better question is why did that man bring us here." Riku remarked, while trying to keep an eye out for any possible threats. "For all we know he could be about to kill us."

"Don't be so negative Riku." Sora said with his arms behind his head and his usual smile on his face. "That armor guy could be friendly."

"Sora I don't think that he's friendly the way he seems to be glaring at you," Kairi muttered barely loud enough to be heard. Sora and Riku turned around so they were facing the same direction as her and sure enough Terra was standing there staring intently at Sora when suddenly the armor was speaking directly to their hearts.

"_I am sorry for this Sora, but I have no time to look for other options. I have to kill you. I will do what I can to make it quick. I can at least give you the chance to say goodbye to your friends."_

"I won't let you hurt Sora!" Kairi said boldly while she summoned Destiny's Embrace, although if one looked closely they could see that she was holding it in a way that showed her lack of experience. "This time I won't let him get hurt."

"Kairi don't!" Sora and Riku shouted as she recklessly charged Terra. Terra responded by ducking from her slash and knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck. He caught her before she could fall onto the ground and placed her down gently.

"I'll make you pay for that," Sora shouted summoning his Kingdom Key while Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "No one hurts Kairi!" Sora and Riku charged at Terra.

Sora tried to knock him into the sky while Riku jumped up in preparation for a combo. Terra slammed his keyblade into the ground right in front of Sora, stopping his charge. Riku used this as an opening to shoot a Dark Firaga at Terra which connected making the armor stumble, but not doing any real damage. Terra rolled with the impact to get behind Sora and used a Sonic Blade which Sora barely avoided. As Terra shot back Riku landed and used a Dark Shield to stagger the charging Lingering Will. Sora used the opening that this provided and managed to hit Terra a couple of times. At the end of the combo Terra was knocked back several feet, just enough that he got a break from the duo's assault.

_They have skill. I need to stop holding back. No hesitation, I need to save Ven!_ That thought strengthening his resolve once more, when Sora and Riku charged at Terra he used his Quake spell to knock them into the air, he then smashed them both into the ground with an overhead smash.

As Terra landed Sora and Riku rolled back so that they surrounded him, although they were already panting and clutching where they were hit. _"Sora are you alright?"_

_"Not really, this guy is good."_ Sora rolled back to avoid Terra's latest attack, flailing around his keyblade with it acting like a whip to gain some space as Riku tried a volley of Dark Firagas while backing up as well. Suddenly Terra's keyblade turned into a huge cannon and shot a few blasts of energy at Sora. Sora managed to block them but the resulting explosions still hurt him. _I don't know if we can win this fight._

_"Yeah this guy is almost as strong as Lexeaus and is much faster. For some odd reason he is agitating your heart. I can't send you any energy."_

Suddenly Riku managed to get to Sora by jumping over Terra when he tried a few melee hits in on the boy. "Let's try something different, Session."

Sora grinned, "Session? We haven't done that in a while."

Riku smirked, "You think you still have it in you?"

"Of course I do!" Sora cried indignantly. Suddenly when Terra charged at them with another Sonic Blade Sora and Riku assaulted him while Riku yelled, "Outta my way!"

As Terra staggered Riku and Sora shot a volley of light and dark blasts and Riku continued saying "Is that all you got?" They alternated between the physical and magical assaults twice when Riku called out, "I'll take 'em." With that light and dark energy blades surrounded the duo and they focused on bashing Terra physically. When they were starting to run out of energy they finished with their All's End. When their Limit ended they noticed that they hadn't hit Terra much other than the beginning. He had used his keyblade to deflect most of their attacks to the side, only taking on a lot of hits with All's End.

"How did he do that?" Sora shouted in shock while Riku just grimaced. Roxas answered Sora's question. "_While he has some speed, he mostly has strength. His fighting style reflects that, full of powerful attacks with only a few fast ones to get around defense. Normally that would make him vulnerable to speedy assaults, but he uses his big Keyblade to deflect attacks just enough so that they either miss him or barely do any damage. You need to attack him from two sides to get past it."_

_"Right thanks. We'll try it." _Sora now muttered to Riku just loud enough to be heard,"Riku, Roxas had a new plan, when he attacks again, we attack from two sides." Terra was approaching them warily, a precursor to a new attack.

"You really willing to take advice from a Nobody, Sora? I guess that we have no choice, we'll try his plan." Their brief planning session done Terra began a basic combo on Sora as Riku tried to back away when suddenly Terra swung around trying to get a good hit on Riku. Taken by surprise Riku was hit hard, but Sora used the opportunity to trap the armor within a Magnet spell. Both Sora and Riku jumped back and charged their energy for some big magic attacks, but before they could The Lingering Will released a shock wave, dispelling the magic. When he landed Sora and Riku fired a magical barrage and scored many hits, although Terra blocked and deflected what he could. Sora, being more injured couldn't sustain it for long and gave Terra the opening that he needed to escape. Terra deflected Riku's shots and as Riku dodged Terra shot his own Dark Firaga. The large fireball hit, but Terra was already attacking Sora again. Sora was able to dodge and block the first few strikes, but soon was receiving a lot of hits. Riku was able to get back into the fight and used Dark Aura, assaulting Terra from all sides. Terra was barely able to dodge, often getting minor hits.

"Whoa, I didn't know that Riku was that strong," Sora muttered as he tried to catch his breath. _"He isn't. What he's doing is called a Limit Break."_

_"What's a Limit Break?"_

_"It is exactly what the name implies, a Limit Break breaks past your normal limits. Problem is that it can only be done when you can't take much more in a fight. It doesn't last long either."_

_"Can I do one to help out?" _Sora asked desperately, wishing that he could do anything against the seemingly unstoppable foe.

_"Yeah all you have to do is draw on your powers, harder than you would normally. You've definitely taken enough damage. Sora, you need to be careful though. A Limit Break will take an enormous amount of energy."_

_"I can take it, I have to." _Sora thought desperately. As Riku's assault ended Terra knocked him back with another large energy blast from his keyblade. Sora gathered his remaining energy and suddenly felt stronger than before the fight had started. The battlefield was silent with only one word roaring from Sora's mouth, "RAGNAROK!" The tip of Sora's keyblade lit up and launched three large bolts of energy, four times. Terra was barely able to block, but the last volley knocked the keyblade out of his hands.

Terra POV

_He can do Ragnarok untrained? No, this is different, he doesn't have this kind of ability, it is beyond his limits. But then what kind of power is this? Whatever is going on I need to end this quickly, for the rest of this fight I truly will hold nothing back!_

Roxas POV

Roxas's Station was of a different design than Sora. The entire thing was colored like a sunset, with streaks of white, black and gray. The border had a pattern of alternating symbols, his necklace and the Nobody symbol. On two sides he was depicted facing the middle. One side had him in the Organization cloak, dual wielding two keyblades. In his left hand was Oblivion, the black keyblade, and in the other was Two Become One, his personal keyblade. The other picture of him depicted him in the clothes he was in while he was in the virtual Twilight Town. He was again dual wielding, but this time in place of Oblivion was Oathkeeper. Between the two copies were a few circles. They depicted Sora, Axel, Namine as well as two unusual ones. One of them was divided in two, one side light another dark with a strange heart symbol. This panel also had many cracks in it, but they were slowly disappearing, although not at a rate that could be noticed. The other panel was the most prominent, slightly larger than all the others. It was almost completely blurred out, the only things on it were the nobody symbol and a picture of a sea shell. Lying in the center of the blurred panel was the sea shell depicted on the panel.

Roxas was staring up at Sora's Station clenching his teeth and muttering, not even listening to what he was saying. "I can't help them from here. If only I could do something! Without a body I can't fight at all. All I can do is give Sora advice. Problem is that this guy is still holding back. If he was willing to go all out and hurt Riku as well as Sora, then this fight would be over. Another friend of mine is going to die, all because I can't do ANYTHING. I can't lose anyone again not after I lost Axel, and Xion."At the mention of the new name the blurred panel began to clear up for half of a second, although then it returned to the way that it was before. When Sora used his newfound Limit Break, Ragnarok, Roxas's eyes widened. "I know that I've seen something like that before, but where? Halloween Town, I think. But who could've known that technique?"

Back To The Fight

As Sora entered his Final Limit the shots were significantly larger and stronger. He managed to fire twice more, finally doing the first significant damage to Terra and knocking him down. While he was attacking Riku had recovered enough energy to use Curaga, fully healing the two younger keybearers. When Terra got up the prepared for another one of his sonic blades, but instead he jumped up and crashed down creating a large shock wave that knocked Sora and Riku back before they could react. When they got back up The Lingering Will was cloaked in a brown-orange aura. They heard him say, _"Critical Impact."_ He then attacked them with a longer combo than before, and one far stronger. Sora and Riku took on several hits. As the combo continued the aura only became more intense. When the combo reached its end Terra jumped up and unleashed another shock wave, this time far more powerful. Riku was barely conscious afterwards and with the last of his energy launched a unusually powerful Dark Firaga, shouting "Take this!" Terra countered with his own Dark Firaga and the two fireballs exploded, allowing himself to enter Dark Impulse. As Riku was about to pass out Terra resumed his attack. _Am I just that weak? I can't even do any damage. I need to get stronger somehow._ He thought disconnectedly as his eyes closed. Sora tried to block Terra's powerful assault, but power of the blows sent him flying. Terra then fired a few Blizzard and Fire spells which Sora barely dodged. Terra finally entered one of his strongest Command Styles, Blade Charge. Terra used his now extended blade to attack Sora and got in several devastating hits. When the finisher was ready Terra didn't hold back. Sora was cut deeply several times then the final blow put him on his back, unconscious.

_I am sorry. I did not mean for the fight to hurt any one of you this much, but I had no choice. I have to save Ven._ With that The Lingering Sentiment, hurt from the fight, slowly walked to Sora's body. He gripped the keyblade upside down in his two hands and pushed downwards. When the tip of Ends of the Earth there was a strange resistance. Terra pushed down hard and a large pillar of light burst out of Sora's body and blasted Terra back. Out from the light walked a boy in a heavy black cloak with the hood obscuring his face.

Authors Note:

And thus the cloaked boy comes in. You can probably guess who it is, I think that I made it obvious.

So I think that it wasn't too bad for my first fight, very wordy though. But again I need to know how I can improve, anyone can send me a review with either advice, criticism, or just a cool idea I can implement. Also I just want to know, is my story unique? I don't want to seem too much like another fic. I also want to know what worlds you want the characters to go to.

Also if anyone wants to complain "Sora and Riku can't lose they are the best and they are the main heroes..." or somthing similar bite me. Terra is far more experienced, stronger, is literally made of magical armor right now, etc. If that does not satisfy you then just keep in mind that the fight was for plot.

Extra Scene 1 (takes place a few days after KH 2)

Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting on the palm tree on their small island just talking and making plans for the next few days. They had just made up a schedule for Kairi's training as well as a system where Riku and Kairi would alternate tutoring Sora to help him catch up in classes. As they were about to walk home Kairi suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny Kairi?" Sora asked curiously.

"You mean besides the fact that your shirt is still covered in melted cheese from lunch?" Riku interrupted smirking, but decided from there just to watch and see what would happen.

Kairi between giggles said, "No, its not that. I was just thinking about the last time you had a tutor for school Sora, Ms. Adams. Didn't she move a few states away swearing never to teach again after only two sessions with you?"

Sora's mouth was hanging open, astounded. He stayed like that for two minutes until Riku finally hit the back of his head. Sora spluttered, "HOW DID YOU NOW ABOUT THAT?" He was completely embarrassed.

Kairi giggled even more at his face. When she answered she said, "Namine told me. Don't forget she did see all of your memories."

Sora looked at her astounded. "You and Namine actually talk? I haven't even seen Roxas."

Now Kairi looked at him confused. "Why not? Namine and I talk all the time. We have been since we got back to Destiny Islands."

Sora crossed his arms and looked toward the beach. "I don't know. Whenever I try he seems to push me away."

"Why would you even want to talk to him? He's just a Nobody." Riku interrupted.

"Well yeah he is a Nobody, but isn't he also a part of me? Why wouldn't I want to get to know him?"

Riku shrugged, "Do what you want. I don't really care." With that the trio parted ways to go home.

A Few Hours Later

Sora had been working on math problems for a few hours. At this point he was struggling to stay awake. Eventually he drifted off. He woke up on his Station of Awakening and looked around. He saw Roxas in his Organization cloak sitting on the edge staring into the ever present darkness. "Hey! Roxas, over here!" Sora shouted as he ran over to him.

Roxas didn't even turn to look at Sora. "What do you want?"

Sora's smile lessened at Roxas's cold tone. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you even bothering to talk to me? I'm just a Nobody."

There was confusion in Sora's eyes now. "Yeah, you are a Nobody, but you are also a part of me."

At that Roxas chuckled humorlessly and turned to face Sora. "Is that all I am? Just a part of you and a Nobody, nothing more."

Now Sora frowned. "Why are you so angry at me? What have I ever done to you?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You really have no idea. Did you ever consider that I wanted to join with you, that I couldn't try and be my own person?"

"No I never thought about that, but now can't you feel? I thought that when we merged you became complete."

At that Roxas rose, angrily. His hands were itching to summon his keyblades. He gave Sora a glare full of emotions a Nobody shouldn't, couldn't have. "No Sora, I didn't become complete, you did. I could feel emotions before I merged with you. I merged with you because I had no choice, DiZ and Riku made me wake you up so you would have the power to destroy the Organization. All because I am a Nobody, nothing more than a incomplete shell that doesn't deserve to exist." He spat the last part in Sora's face.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Roxas walking slowly away from Sora. "Of course you didn't. You were completely blind, only thinking what you were told to think. That all Nobodies were evil and that you had to destroy all of Organization XIII, not even stopping to consider that all some of them wanted were hearts or could be good. That I wanted to join with you." Roxas turned again. "I had my own life, my own friends, my own feelings, my own possessions. Do you even have a truly independent thought in your head?" With that having been said Roxas resumed walking away.

Sora then said the last words Roxas would have ever expected. "If you had your own possessions, do you want me to go get them for you?"

Roxas turned back to face Sora again with a surprised expression on his face and hope in his eyes. "What was that?"

Happiness began to come back to Sora's face. "I know that I can't get you your life or friends back, but I can at least get your stuff back for you. If I caused you to lose everything, I want to do something to help out."

For the first time since Sora had ever seen, Roxas had a genuine smile on his face. "Yeah that would be nice." he said wistfully. "Problem is while my journal will be easy to get the rest of my stuff won't."

Sora blinked, "Why is that?"

Roxas sighed. "My journal is on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, the rest of my stuff is back in my room at the Castle that Never Was."

"What could be so hard about that?"

"Didn't Maleficent turn that world into her base?"

Sora put his hands behind his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well that doesn't matter, I'll just have to be prepared."

"Alright thank you." Roxas began to walk away as the Station began to blur to Sora. Before Sora woke up the Key of Destiny said, "Oh, by the way, you got question three wrong. The square root of twenty five is five."


	4. The Sun sets behind the Earth

The Return of the Fallen Heroes

Ok, so I decided that from now on I'll actualy respond to my reviews, not like I have all too many to respond to (hint, hint)

_Blader 25_, I'm glad that you liked the fight but we already spoke about it so moving on.

_Rhapsody of the Shadows, _Glad that you like what's happenned so far, I hope that I can keep it up. Also I'm, not surprised that I don't have many reviews seeing as I'm new on the site and only have this and two one-shots out right now. Hopefully I can get more as I go.

_Sealana,_ For starters thank you for reviewing three times, three! Don't worry I have no plans for O.C.s at all, if I ever put any in my stories it will always be to fill in unimportant spots that need to be filled. I'm glad that you liked how I brought in school, but I felt that it was awkward. However I had no idea how to make it better, so I just abused the possibility of Sora being ADHD at times. Well, probably not full ADHD, maybe just the HD part of it. For your third review... I'M UPDATING, I'M UPDATING, JUST DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! Also really, death threat then smily face? Are you related to the Joker by any chance?

_Italics – _Thoughts

"_Italics in quotation marks"_ - Telepathy/Nobody and their Somebody talking

A powerful wind blew through the battle field. "I suggest that you leave here." The boy in black said harshly. "I won't let you hurt Sora or Kairi anymore."

_"I have no choice but to do this. I don't have time to find another path. Please, get out of my way, I would prefer not to fight you."_ Terra said this wearily._ "I need to fix my mistakes, and this is the only way I know to do it."_

The cloaked boy was curious now. "Really, what mistakes? What could make you need to do that?"

"_My friend's heart is trapped within Sora, because of me, I need to free him. If I don't his heart will be consumed."_

The cloaked boy was startled as he remembered when he had first seen his Station.

*****Two minutes before Terra appeared*

After finishing his conversation with Sora, Roxas stepped onto a new panel which had appeared on Sora's Station after Sora decided to help him. This new panel depicted the Key of Destiny. A beam of light came from the panel and swallowed him. Simultaneously another beam of light came from Sora's panel in Roxas's Station and Roxas walked out. As he looked around he commented, "So this is my Station, it looks nice." Suddenly he saw the cracked panel. _This panel feels important. It's broken, wait no. It's shattered. It was destroyed, but it seems to be slowly gaining strength. I wonder why. _Roxas saw the other mysterious panel and clutched at his chest, feeling incredible pain._ This unbearable sadness, what is it? A terrible tragedy happened I, I feel like I should know about it. What was it? Whatever these two panels are, I can feel it. More hearts, how many hearts could be in Sora?_ Roxas's thoughts were interrupted when all of the Stations started shaking. He saw the Lingering Will through Sora's eyes. _That man, something about him is agitating Sora's heart. I can't get back to Sora's Station. NO! I can only send him my strength from there._ Suddenly the pulsations intensified and Roxas could identify the source. _All of this shaking is coming from the shattered panel, but why? How is it related to that man? Sora, figures that you would attract more trouble just by existing. I just hope that you can get through it._

*End of Flashback *

"So his heart is one of the others withing Sora. I can promise you, he is in no danger. In fact, his heart seems to be getting stronger. We don't need to fight."

_"I'm sorry, but I can't just take your word for something so important. I can't let my friend's heart be destroyed."_

"Did you even look for an alternative? How can you be sure that this is the only option? You don't even know if your friend is actually in danger!"

_"I can't look for an alternative! I was told that I needed to do this by Aqua, and she was the last one to see Ven!"_

As Roxas heard his words he tensed. In his mind he saw several flashes, too fast for him to register. "How can you possibly know if your friend is right?" He said acidly. A flash of looking up at Riku at Memory Skyscraper. "How could she be so sure if she hasn't even seen what's happening?" A flash of Sora destroying some of the only people in the Organization that Roxas could trust, Luxord and Demyx. "If she doesn't know for a fact that this is necessary," A flash of Axel's death. "How can you say that you have to kill someone who you don't know has done any wrong! You say that its to save a friend, WELL I DON'T BUY IT!" Another flash, this time of a black haired girl, crystallizing in his arms. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED FOR ANOTHER OPTION JUST BLINDLY BELIEVING WHATEVER YOU HEAR! How many will suffer if you don't even look for another option? You should only kill if you have no other choice, no other time."

_"I told you, there's no time for that! Now get out of my way. I won't ask again." _Terra said this, finally losing patience, desperate to save his friend before it was too late.

"If you won't back down, then I'll just have to beat you down myself." With that Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and threw it straight at Terra.

_He has a keyblade as well!_ As Oathkeeper spun threw the air Roxas charged at the Lingering Will. Terra deflected the white keyblade and prepared to counter attack, but Roxas was already close . _He's faster than the other two, this won't be easy. But he hasn't had time to summon his keyblade back to him, that'll cost him._ Suddenly Roxas summoned Oblivion and with a quick, but powerful strike sent Terra back a few feet. _Two keyblades, how is that possible!_

"You've slowed down. You can't beat me, especially as hurt as you are. At most you're at half strength. I suggest that you just give up here. You can't win."

_"I told you I can't and I won't. If I give up here then my friend may die."_ Terra declared adamantly. _"I refuse to let him down again."_

"I get that, I know what its like." Roxas's voice held a different tone. "I've let friends of mine down before, and I don't want that to happen again. Sora, he's the only friend I have left. That's why I'll help him out." Roxas's voice then hardened once more. "Before we start fighting again let me ask you something. Will your friend really want to be brought back this way?"

For the first time Terra was indecisive. After a pause he finally said, _"I don't know, but I've set out to save him. So I will, not matter the cost."_

The little bit of the cloaked boys face that Terra could see smirked. "So he wouldn't want to be saved, not like this. We're both fighting for the same thing here, to save our friend, but there are two big differences between us. First, only one of us is truly fighting for their friends. Second, I'm going to win."

_"Shut up!" _These final words having been said Terra launched another blast of energy from his keyblade. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper once more and used it to knock the blast aside then he shot a Firaga at Terra with Oblivion. Terra blocked, but was knocked back by the explosion. _What was that. It looked like a Firaga, but they don't explode like that._

With that Roxas charged at Terra, stabbing with Oblivion. Terra blocked with his large keyblade, but Roxas allowed his arm to bend, spinning to slice Terra's side with the back of Oathkeeper. Terra blocked again and kicked Roxas in the back.

_He's fast, his style is unorthodox, and so are his spells, but I'll still beat him. _Terra fired another blast from his keyblade which Roxas avoided. Roxas looped around quickly, but stopped suddenly just outside of Terra's striking range. Before Terra could react he unleashed a few slashes that appeared several feet from his body which connected with Terra. Terra threw his keyblade at Roxas in a strike raid. Roxas dodged the first strike and charged but was hit in the back by the second. As he stumbled Terra hit him with a combo. Terra extended his combo, not wanting such a fast opponent to get away. Roxas was hit a few times then started to dodge. Terra stabbed right at Roxas's center, faster than his previous strikes, too fast to dodge.

Roxas blocked the strike with his keyblades crossed but was pushed far back. _I can't block like that again. Enough hits like that and I'll lose. _Terra charged with another Sonic Blade only for Roxas to block with Oathkeeper. This time however he angled the keyblade away from his body, Terra's momentum propelling him past Roxas's right. _So I won't get hit! _Roxas jumped towards Terra spinning, his keyblades turning him into a saw. Terra was hit hard and sent back. Roxas attacked with his primary dual wielding combo, Terra only able to block the finisher. However the wave produced by Roxas's charge still sent him back. They quickly dissolved into a series of attacks and counter attacks. Neither one getting hit, however Roxas was quickly putting Terra on the defensive. Terra was losing energy fast. Eventually Roxas tried to slash by crossing his keyblades and swinging them outward, Terra blocked by holding his keyblade in front of him horizontally. The two were in a deadlock.

Were Terra in his body his eyes would've narrowed as he pushed forward._"How can you predict my moves?"_

"I've always had to learn just by watching." Roxas smirked. " I watched your fight with Sora and Riku, so I know how you fight." He made Oathkeeper vanish and let Oblivion bend towards him just enough so that Terra was forced to go forward. Roxas spun around for a powerful two handed blow to cause heavy damage. Terra wasn't there.

Roxas was suddenly struck by a sudden rapid slash, too fast for him to try to block counter or even dodge. The attack was powerful enough that Roxas collapsed on the ground, panting. "What, what was that?" he managed to gasp out.

_"You have talent, that is true. You as well as the other two boys all have great raw talent, however that means nothing. I have years of experience and training. I've learned many advanced __skills such as that last attack, Zantetsuken. My skills and abilities are more practiced than yours. That is why, that is why I'll crush you here!"_

"You have had more training than me, but what does that matter? I won't lose to you, not while I fight for my friends!" the Key of Destiny declared stubbornly. With that Roxas, dodging Terra's whip attack, charged right at him. He lashed out several times, Terra barely dodging or blocking each strike. Eventually Terra struck, he hit with another barrage of strikes, this time using Ars Solum. Roxas was knocked down only to get back up and attack again only to be knocked down again. Roxas kept on getting knocked down only to get back up, however he was quickly losing strength, his once quick, powerful, and precise strikes becoming slower, weaker and sloppy. Roxas was knocked down once more, but this time he was unable to get back up.

_"This fight is over, you can no longer stand."_

"I promised that from now on I wouldn't let Sora get hurt!" _"It can't end like this!" _The two voices rang across the plateau.

Authors note  
>I'll say it again, some reviews would probably help my writing process. I am a novice and so I'm worried about the characters being out of character or any other errors. I need to know how I can improve.<p>

I was originally going to have Roxas barely defeat Terra in this chapter, but then I realized that would not and could not happen just yet for a few reasons. First off Terra would not go down easily for all the reasons stated in the last chapter and then some. Second then the chapter would've been too long for just one fight scene chapter and you (the readers) would've had to wait too long for it. I can't update often and when I can, I should afterall. Third I can't just have two of my favorite characters doing everything, others have to show us what they can do as well.

Also if I don't get any world recommendations before the next chapter, I'm going to have to put the story on hiatus and start writing some of my other ideas. I do want to continue writing this, however I also need some worlds that the characters can go to. If there are no extra worlds then the story will be too rushed and there won't be enough character interaction. I have the important parts planned out, more or less, I just need the inbetween. All I need is one world and I can keep on going.  
>The requirements are that the wrold can't be too strong, I can't send the heroes to a world where they would just get slaughtered so worlds like Dragonball Z, DC comics or Marvel are out. The world can't be too dark like the world of the animemanga/OVA Hellsing because that wouldn't fit the story. Just try and pick something that would fit.

Not much else to say, so see you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of the Fallen Heroes

I own only the idea of this fanfiction, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it wouldn't be near as good of a game. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney Corporation.

Review Response

_Blader 25_- As we discussed, the first extra world will be that of Dissidia: 012, thank you for the idea, because of it I can keep on writing this.

_M1A.00_- Thank you for reviewing twice and I am glad you liked the chapters. I unfortuantly can't use Inception for a world, I haven't seen the movie and I already have Xion's full reentry planned out, but I need to stick with hinting strongly for now. I might use Alice: Madness returns though, I need to do some research. I have to keep the characters in a group, simply because I KNOW I would just let my favorites shine too much if I didn't (so character specific worlds can't be used) and because they do need to be united against their big enemy (who I am sure you can guess)

_Italics – _Thoughts or big techniques (Drive forms, command styles, Limit Breaks, etc.)

"_Italics in quotation marks"_ - Telepathy/Nobody and their Somebody talking

"I promised that from now on I wouldn't let Sora get hurt!" _"It can't end like this!" _The two voices rang across the plateau. The voices came from the now conscious Kairi, who was shining with light, with a transparent image of a blond haired girl wearing all white, Namine. "I'm done being a burden to Sora."

Terra was being pushed back by the power Kairi was releasing. _Such strong light! She's one of the Princesses of Heart!_ Terra was distracted from his thoughts when Roxas began to stand unsteadily, relying on his keyblades as a means of support. "Kairi got out of here!" he barked. "You won't be able to beat this guy."

"But, I have to save Sora."

"Who said anything about going alone? Take Sora and Riku with you and get out of here."

Kairi glared at Roxas, about to protest, but was cut off. _"_Roxas is right, we won't be able to win in a fight even if we work together. When he beats Roxas, it'll be up to us to stall him until Sora and Riku wake up. That's our only chance!"

"I don't like it."Kairi looked at Terra, who was beginning to advance against her light, then switched her gaze to Roxas who nearly fell over in his exhaustion. "It feels like we're just running away and making everyone else do all the work for us."

Namine began to walk towards Riku and pick him up but before she reached him the Memory Witch muttered, "I don't like it either."

Roxas let out a humorless chuckle and turned to Kairi. "You two are acting like we're all going to die, but I promise you we aren't. This guy said it himself, he only wants Sora." He flinched at Kairi's icy cold glare. "But we aren't going to let him take Sora," he hastily amended. "So he won't try to kill us, so he'll go easy. That should buy Sora and Riku enough time to get back in the fight." Kairi looked at her feet then nodded and bent down to pick up Sora. Kairi and Namine began to drag Sora and Riku down a steep path. Roxas focused on Terra once more. _The only problem is that if I lose, then there probably won't be enough time. Namine knows it, but she's acting strong for Kairi's sake._ As Kairi walked down the light she was releasing began to wane and condensed into a single crystalline tear. When the tear hit the ground a pulse of raw light burst out and spread until it enveloped Roxas and was just a few feet from Terra.

Inside the light Roxas could feel his injuries healing themselves and was overflowing with energy, the gems on the pommels of Oathkeeper and Oblivion glowing brightly. Roxas marveled as he clenched his fist. He picked his keyblades back up and waited for the bubble to fade. When it dispersed only a few seconds later he saw Terra preparing to launch another blast from his keyblade. As the energy built up into another shot he could hear Terra utter the name of the attack, _"Ultima Cannon."_ The blast was huge, a sphere of energy larger than the previous shots, larger than almost every attack that Roxas had ever attempted to dodge before.

Roxas jumped over it using his spinning aerial attack. Terra jumped back and dodged Roxas's keyblades but was unable to dodge Roxas's addition to the attack, several small pillars of condensed light which normally Roxas could only summon as a part of his Final Limit.

Terra would've grimaced at his predicament if he was able. Facing a powerful tag team, then a another powerful adversary and facing him once more, apparently stronger than last time. Terra charged forward with another Sonic Blade, but jumped into the air before he could be hit with the Key of Destiny odd attack that seemed to use the air around him as a blade. Terra was above the basic attack but was still hit with more pillars that formed around Roxas. When he landed Terra, before Roxas could attack, cast another Quake spell, blasting Roxas into the air. He then used his keyblade's whip attack to bash Roxas into the ground. He then prepared to use one of the techniques that devastated Roxas before, Zantetsuken. However this time Roxas was ready, having blocked as soon as he saw Terra prepare for the attack. The slash threw blew Roxas back, but he simply threw both of his keyblades in front of him where they spun rapidly, cutting Terra several times.

Roxas attacked with his ground based combo from a distance, his long combination augmented with the ranged abilities of the same narrow pillars of light from before. Terra blocked the pillars but was attacked from behind once more by Roxas, who had looped around as Terra focused on dodging and blocking pillars. Eventually Terra had had enough of the attack and launched Roxas into the air once more with Quake, however followed up by summoning several small meteors. All Roxas heard was the word, _"Demolition."_ After that for Roxas it became a world of agony as he was struck by the meteors again and again. He was able to dodge out of the way of the final few, but the impact still unbalanced him allowing Terra to attack him with a ground based combo. Roxas managed to get his guard up in time to block, however he allowed the last strike to connect which sent him flying back. Terra charged, confused at the Key of Destiny's new tactic. _Why would he do that? He fights too aggressively to just back away unless he's forced to. He could've attacked again right after that finisher so why did- NOT GOOD!_ The reason for his panic was because Roxas had shot a condensed beam of light into the sky which had separated into twenty seven pillars, fourteen of which were surrounding and protecting Roxas while the other thirteen created another wall around the plateau that kept Terra from being able to gain some distance. Roxas had floated into the air as a strange emblem resembling half of a heart appeared underneath him and began spinning his keyblades rapidly, creating two distorted spheres. Out of each sphere came a barrage of small blasts of condensed light, one blast for each rotation of his keyblades. Now it was Terra's turn to be trapped in a world of pain. The armored warrior blocked and dodged what he could, but with his injuries from the last two fights he was unable to defend effectively against more than the first few.

Roxas finally dropped to the ground panting, the glow on his keyblades fading, and walked over to Terra's still figure. Terra could only see the Key of Destiny's boots from his position on the ground. "Give it up, you can't hope to beat me now. It doesn't matter how hard you try, in your condition you'll just lose again." Roxas started walking away, "I already told you anyways, your friend is going to be fine, so this entire fight is pointless."

_no... no! _Roxas stopped and turned as Terra began to slowly stand._"NO! I cannot, will not lose here." _The Lingering Will was cloaked in a nimbus of green magic as he cast Curaga on himself, healing some of his wounds._ "It's MY fault that he's in trouble, and I'm the only one who can save him." _Terra was cloaked in his brown-orange aura as he activated _Critical Impact_._ "I will save Ven, and you won't stand in my way!"_

Terra quickly cast gravity on Roxas, the thick purple sphere enveloping him and making it impossible for him to move. The Lingering Will then smashed his keyblade into the ground four times, each collision launching a shock wave that hurt Roxas. He then used his whip attack, sweeping the ground and sending Roxas into the air before smashing him into the ground with an overhead swing.

Roxas rolled out of the way when Terra landed right where he had been standing. Roxas quickly jumped back, two thirds across the plateau and cast a quick Cure spell as well as a gradual Cura to keep himself from passing out. As Terra charged Roxas frantically blasted magic, however Terra dodged each blast coming closer and closer. Right before Terra could hit Roxas, the Key of Destiny managed to hit him with a powerful Thundaga. Terra however, took almost no damage and hit Roxas with a devastating strike. However unseen to Terra, Roxas smirked.

"You aren't the only one who's made mistakes you know. There are still several I need to make up for. However, you're making another couple right now. First, you didn't move." Terra flinched as as explosion of ice and snow covered him. "Second," now Roxas was covered in a icy blue aura, _Diamond Dust_. "Second, you gave me time to figure out your little aura ability. All you do is store your magical energy in your weapon and use that as a way to get stronger, something anyone can do. But normally that kind of ability is useless, because it takes too long to do in a fight, but as you attack you hold onto the energy. That allows you to both attack and charge at once, even if it takes longer to charge. Not a hard idea, even if its a lot tougher to do. My version probably isn't as strong as yours, but it still should level the playing field." Roxas charged, the icy feeling around him energizing him in a way that he thought would be similar to Sora's drive forms. Terra charged as well, and they both collided in a flurry of blows. Terra's attacks were stronger and more devastating, while Roxas's were faster and more precise. Neither one gained the upper hand until Terra's aura reached its peak. He quickly released the devastating shock wave, which Roxas jumped over, but lost control of the command style and accidentally released Diamond Dust's finishing move prematurely.. Terra's experienced eye noticed Roxas's blunder. _The kid is naturally talented, but he doesn't seem to know the risks of using a command style. That is going to hold him back, he definitely won't be able to use a second tier command style. That's how I'll finish this._

Terra launched a barrage of normal Firagas, all of which Roxas dodged but had no opportunity to counterattack, allowing himself to enter _Firestorm_. He then charged and launched a Meteor spell, its explosion scoring a glancing blow on Roxas and obscuring Terra in a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared Terra was covered in a new brown aura, _Rock Breaker_.

Terra was now completely dominating the fight now, his enhanced speed and attacks making it hard enough for Roxas to defend much less attack. He quickly gained the energy for the finisher and launched the brown crystals at Roxas, hitting him hard and nearly knocking his out. The Key of Destiny finally found an opening afterwards and launched a Thundara. As Terra was barraged with small thunderbolts, doing very little damage, Roxas hesitated to capitalize on the opening. _He's just too strong. He manages to shrug off everything but my strongest hits. His aura ability is also on a completely different level from my attempts. Its like his new form was twice as strong as his last ones. That's it, that how I'll take him down!_

Roxas now attacked Terra with Oblivion, but kept his distance, only using strike raids while maintaining Thundara for as long as he could with Oathkeeper.. He was about to pass out from both overexertion and his injuries when he felt a surge of adrenalin, completely revitalizing him for the moment. His plan had worked. His left side, holding Oblivion was cloaked in a white light, one that surged with boundless energy, _Fever Pitch_. His right side, holding Oathkeeper, was cloaked in a green aura, crackling with power, _Thunderbolt_. The aura's quickly fused as Roxas attacked in a flash. He assaulted Terra, not near as powerful as Terra's second Tier command style, but much faster. Roxas's aura quickly reached its peak and Roxas released it, hitting Terra with a quick five hit combo then releasing two five blast salvos at close range, every hit charged with electricity. Terra was sent flying and when he landed, launched a huge cloud of dust into the air, obscuring him from view.

Roxas nearly collapsed when his aura faded, the adrenaline that had sustained him for so long gone. Suddenly, Terra's last effort, a large Dark Firaga blasted out of the cloud, which Roxas barely avoided. Roxas retaliated by shooting an Aero, but nothing was there. Suddenly a large clawed hand shot out of the ground and gripped Roxas, the finisher of Terra's _Dark Impulse_. Roxas's entire body was being crushed. The Key of Destiny struggled, but couldn't so much as get a single inch of space to breath.

_NO... no... __no... __no..._ _This is how I failed last time. I couldn't keep my promise then, and I can't keep it this time either._ Roxas passed out.

He heard voices faintly.**"C'mon are you really giving up already. Geez, I thought I taught you better than that. Didn't you promise that we would meet again, well we can't do that if you die, now can we? Got it memorized?"**

A girl's voice now, unfamiliar, yet nostalgic at the same time. _**"Roxas please. I've been selfish and stupid, asking more than I had any right to but, please. Don't. DON'T YOU DARE DIE, ROXAS!"**_

_no... __no..._ _no... NO! I haven't failed, not yet!_ Roxas's eyes snapped open under his hood and his keyblades shining, no bursting with light, releasing Terra's grip and dispelling _Dark Impulse,_ in an instant. This was Roxas's first Limit Break, _Event Horizon_. Roxas's two keyblades were slashing Terra everywhere from every direction, Terra unable to block even a single hit. Then Roxas began spinning, releasing pillars of light once more in his Final Limit. When Roxas's Limit Break ended, he activated his other, _Magic Hour_, jumping up into the air and the Key of Destiny shot a massive condensed beam of light into the sky. It quickly split apart and blasted back down, punching through the air and impacting the ground randomly around Roxas, striking Terra several times. The Final Limit only enhanced the attack.

Terra and Roxas both crumpled to the ground, exhausted from the battle and in crippling pain. Roxas blacked out immediately. Terra lasted a few more seconds before blacking out as well. His last sight was the cloaked boy's face, the hood having fallen off in the last attack.

_Ven?_

_Authors Notes:_

I said it once, I will say it again, please give me reviews, I need to know how I can improve and I also need a decent amount of extra worlds. So far I only have one extra world, and one potential one. The story won't go anywhere without worlds. The rules are that the world can't be too strong, I don't want any of the heroes to be knocked out by being flicked, and it can't be too dark, because that wouldn't fit in the story.

I'm trying to make portray Kairi's abilities as extremely powerful magic, brought out be high emotions, but raw and completely untrained. I plan for her to get stronger and more skilled as we go, but her real powers can't be brought out unless she is in a very desperate situation. Sort of like the avatar state in Avatar, the Last Airbender.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry to what few fans I still have, if any... if I had any to begin with... that this chapter took so long, I had school, no access to my documents for nearly a month, but mostly it is my fault. I was simply lazy, and for that I am deeply sorry._

_Review Response_

_3582- I'm glad you like it and I agree, a lot on this site isn't the best. But there are good ones that make up for it every now and again. Not sure why you think mine is one, but I appreciate it._

_Shadow62123- Thanks, battle scenes are hard, but this chapter I discovered something far worse, DIALOGUE!_

_kitty1872- Well, here's the next chapter so read and find out._

_Taeniaea- Thank you very much._

_ROKUSHI- Sorry about misspelling your name, but fanfiction wouldn't let me put in the spaces,. I'm glad you liked the fight, but you should be able to write better battle scenes with a little practice, probably better than the trash I put out. I already planned to include Twilight Town, you don't need to worry about that. And as for Xion and Ven, they are also some of my favorites, but you'll just have to wait until I feel that this story is at a good point for them to return. Sorry, again._

_dragon shinobi- And as a result of the clone he will be terribly, terribly confused. I'm sorry but Bleach is way too powerful for a KH story, Yumichika could probably take on most of Organisation XIII and win, all of no one else is around. And he has no Bankai. Tarzan I can't use because it's already in KH, so I would have already planned to include it if it was going to be in here. Sorry. Dragonquest maybe, I'll have to take a look. I would use Digimon's digital world, but first I must ask, which one?_

_Red X The Thief- Sorry can't use it, way too powerful, pity that Soul Merge sounds epic._

_Italics – _Thoughts or big techniques (Drive forms, command styles, Limit Breaks, etc.)

"_Italics in quotation marks"_ - Telepathy/Nobody and their Somebody talking

If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would suck plain and simple. It doesn't suck, need I say more?

Darkness, darkness was surrounding the two stations, the stations of the sky and the sunset. Both stations were shining with a bright light, this pure light casting the deepest of shadows. On Roxas's station changes were quickly being made to the shattered panel. On its darker side the cracks glowed a sickly yellow light. The cracks on the dark side quickly repaired themselves as the entire side of the panel deepened to a pure black and the red color of blood. In the panel an eerie blue eye was opening.

(line break)

As Kairi walked down from the plateau with Sora on her back his shadow changed. It became a deeper black and seemed to gain bulk, becoming slightly taller more muscular, however what really stood out were the malicious golden eyes.

As Roxas clenched his fists inside Kairi's barrier of light, his shadow changed as well. It gained the same shape as Sora's new shadow, however the head was a round dome. In addition part of the dome was darker, making a strange symbol.

The two shadows left the boys, leaving their shadows normal once more and oozed across the ground, creeping like a snake, unnoticed. They finally met at a keyblade stuck in the ground like many others, this keyblade unlike the others gleamed like black marble. The weapon was reminiscent of a gear, with an eye on the pommel and with chains binding the shaft of the blade. The shadows created a black pool, which the keyblade sunk into.

(line break)

A young man waited, watching the ongoing battle near the pool as a large pillar of light abruptly burst out of the center of the highest plateau in the area. He was wearing a heavy black cloak with the hood down. Around the large pillar more light seemed to blaze into existence, hammering down upon a golden armored figure. Despite the man in the cloak's youthful appearance he had silver hair and bright orange eyes, the orbs seeming to almost shine with all the ferocity and apathy of the sun above a dessert. His shadow too was odd, seeming to waver. At times it seemed normal, albeit darker than a starless sky, matching his shape exactly, but occasionally it was thicker and more muscular with large claws. As the golden figure collapsed alongside a boy, now visible without the pillar concealing him, in a cloak exactly like the silver haired man's, he chuckled. "I admit, I did not foresee this. However, this may make my plan all the better. Perhaps the keyblade's chosen are capable enough to be worth all their interference." He turned to the black pool only a few feet from him. "I apologize, my apprentice, it would not be fruitful for you to kill them just yet, however you need merely bide your time."The man, the monster smirked, "And you need not wait as long as last time. However for now we will need help to achieve our goals." He opened a Corridor of Darkness and said before walking through it, "Once you have recovered come to Twilight Town, the keybearers need to be made aware of you."

(line break)

"Sora. Sora!" Sora groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. "SORA WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Sora's eyes snapped open as he shot upright from the wall he was slumped up against. He looked at Kairi, startled.

"Kairi! What happened? What's going on? The last thing I remember was being stabbed by that armored guy." Sora suddenly looked around frantically. "Where is he? Where's Riku?"

"Maybe if you got off my leg and looked behind you, then you'd see me!" Riku muttered rubbing his head as he too woke up. Ignoring Sora as the spiky haired keyblade wielder fell over, tripping over his own two feet in his haste to get get off of Riku's leg, the silver haired boy looked at Kairi. "Out with it, answer Sora's questions. What happened, where are we and where is the armored man? And how did you move the two of us?"

"We moved you together." Kairi said as she reached down to help Sora get back to his feet again. As she looked Sora over for bruises, cuts and other injuries she added, "Namine and I."

"Wait, what! Namine? How did she manage to come out at all or even touch anything? She doesn't have a body!" Sora was looking at Kairi intensely, as if expecting the blond haired girl to just jump out.

"Sora the important question right now is why did the armored guy just let you move us. That's what you should be wondering." Riku's gaze intensified. "Why did he let us go?"

"It's because someone held him off. Namine said that he was Roxas, but I don't know what happened to him. I know that they were fighting up until about ten minutes ago when one of them shot a huge blast of light into the sky, but nothing happened since then."

"So who won?" Sora put his hand on his chin as he looked up at the plateau.

"I don't know Sora. Why do you think I wanted the two of you up? Come on we're going to find out." Kairi turned and began to walk back towards the plateau.

"B-but Kairi, that's to dangerous." Sora spluttered.

Kairi swung around angrily and Sora quivered under her glare. "I can take care of, myself thank you very much." She swung around and started walking back to the peak, shoulders set.

Riku chuckled as he unsteadily got to his feet. "You aren't going to win this round Sora. Kairi's just to stubborn for you." He began walking and summoned Way to the Dawn. "Besides she can at least help in a fight, we might need her if the Nobody lost."

Sora hung his head. "It's not that I don't think that Kairi can take care of herself, I know she can. It's just that, I just don't want to see her hurt. If she was..."

Kairi's stance softened. "I don't want to let you get hurt either Sora.," she muttered but quickly raised her voice to more audible levels. "But I know that no matter what happens Sora, you will protect me. I trust, I _know _that you can. And Roxas put himself in danger making sure that you'd stay safe, I need to repay him for that." Her eyes teared up unseen by either Riku or Sora. "If he didn't, you might not be here right now." She summoned her keyblade, but held it close to her body uncertainly. "I got this power so from now on I wouldn't be a burden to you, to anyone, but I still couldn't do anything. If I couldn't fight, then at least I can try to help after the fighting is done."

Sora raised his head. "I didn't know you felt that way. Kairi, you were never a burden-"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get a room. We don't have time for this right now. So are we going now or not? I'm not waiting up for either of you." He walked past Kairi. "We need to make sure that the armored guy won't try anything else. If we need to get rid of him," Riku's eyes narrowed and his grip on his keyblade tightened, "or the... We'd better be ready."

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key as well and ran towards the plateau as well, his smile back on his face. When he was a few yards past Riku he stopped, a confident smile back on his face. "Right, let's go!" He pointed the keyblade to the peak. "To the peak!" The three keybearers began running together, their keyblades catching the light.

(Line break)

The three teens reached the peak panting lightly and took in the two unconscious fighters. Sora ran over to the boy in black. "Roxas!" He began shaking the unresponsive Nobody. "Roxas are you okay? Get up!"

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's panic and walked over, never taking his eyes off of either the armored man or the Nobody. "Sora calm down and check him for injuries." Sora looked up bewildered and he had to resist the urge to face palm. Kairi ran over as well.

The Princess of Heart quickly took charge, turning to Riku. "Watch over the armored guy. We can't let him wake up and attack us again." She then turned to Roxas and examined him for injuries. First Kairi prodded his ribs, "A few of these are bruised, but nothing seems broken or even fractured." She then placed her ear near his mouth. "His breathing's steady." She finally put her finger on his neck. "His pulse is steady too, weak but steady. He's hurt, but not badly; Roxas is mostly exhausted." She concluded as she got up and brushed the dirt from her knees.

"How did you know all that?" Sora asked in awe. "You were amazing." He broke off, his face red.

Kairi giggled and twirled a strand of her hair shyly, reminiscent of her Nobody, her cheeks now slightly pink. "In the year you and Riku were gone, I took a class in first aid. I thought it would be something important to know."

Riku rolled his eyes as the two younger keybearers looked into each others eyes.. "If you two are done," He drawled and gestured to the armored man with the hand not pointing the tip of Way to the Dawn at him. "We need to decide what to do about him. We don't want him attacking us again."

Kairi hesitated every trace of both her shyness and confidence from before gone. "I- I don't know. We could kill him." She paused and shook her head. "Should we?" She said hesitantly.

Riku seemed to be thinking and may have been about to say yes, but was interrupted by Sora, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be right. We don't know why he attacked us, and he doesn't seem evil. He only knocked you out, Kairi, but he could've easily used you as a hostage. I guess that we just don't know enough."

"Golly Sora, you've really grown up." The three teenagers heads turned to a mouse wearing a red outfit somewhat similar to Sora's with two large circular ears.

The cries of "Your majesty-," and "Mickey" were interrupted as a duck with a wizards hat and a staff topped with a hat as well as a dog wearing armor and holding a round shield emblazoned with three circles reminiscent of the King's head walked out of what appeared to be a life sized toy spaceship. "Hey! What about us, huh?" The duck seemed indignant, his head turned to the side looking up with his arms folded over his chest.

"Donald, Goofy!" As the friends embraced in a hug, Mickey's eyes seemed to light up as he saw the armored man, but they also seemed to be sad at the same time.

"Gawrsh, Sora, seems like every time we see ya, ya get bigger. At this rate you'll be needing another outfit from the fairies." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head at Goofy's remark.

Riku on the other hand wasn't bothering to catch up, and was staying back. Finally he walked forward, looking at the King. "You know something about this guy, don't you?"

Mickey's shoulders slumped, his eyes and posture showing the weight of his anguish. He sighed and composed himself before looking back at his young silver haired friend. "Yeah, his name is Terra. Terra's the reason why you have the keyblade Riku." As Sora, Kairi, and Riku's eyes all widened, Mickey plowed on. "Eleven years ago-"

A groan interrupted him as Roxas regained consciousness. Everyone rushed over except Riku who was watching him warily. "What's going on? Where's that armored guy?"

Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head. "You beat him. He's on the ground over there." Sora pointed a few yards outside of Roxas's current line of sight. "Oh, right! King Mickey said that his name is Gaia or something."

Kairi giggled. "It was Terra, Sora. How are you feeling Roxas?"

"Sore, but I'll live." Roxas sat up and tensed as if expecting pain, but then seemed puzzled. "That's weird, I shouldn't be feeling this good, Cure spells only heal injuries and make the pain fade for a while. I should be feeling pain again by now."

Mickey put a hand on his chin then turned to Donald. "That's strange alright. Golly, I don't have any ideas. Donald, magic is your specialty, any ideas?"

Donald crossed his arms and turned his head, obviously offended. "Of course I do! It depends. Who healed him?"

"I did." Kairi said as she bit her lip. "Why is it important?"

The duck paced back and forth. "Sometimes a spell can change from who casts it, but I don't know why your Cure spells would be different."

Goofy began to speak. "Um, Donald maybe-" He began hesitantly.

The duck whipped his head at him. "I was thinking ya big palooka! Now I forgot what I was gonna say. Why I outta!" His grip tightened around his staff as he waved it menacingly and began running towards Goofy.

Mickey's eyes widened suddenly. "Donald, wait! Let's hear what Goofy has to say." Donald tried to stop so suddenly that he he fell.

Goofy lowered his shield from his face, no longer needing it to stave off Donald's rage. Ignoring Donald as he quacked incomprehensible in anger the knight continued. "Maybe it's because Kairi's a Princess of Heart."

Donald in an effort to regain his dignity as everyone laughed except for Goofy and Riku barely managed to splutter out, "Of course, that's obvious. I knew that. I'm surprised that it took all of you so long to figure it out."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Right." He then turned to Mickey. "So what happens now?"

"Yen Sid wants to speak with all of you. He said it was urgent, it's about Xehanort." The three teenagers from Destiny Islands flinched at the name while Roxas just looked confused before he shook his head.

Roxas got up and opened a Dark Corridor. Sora turned to his Nobody, a confused look on his face. "Roxas, where are you going?"

The Key of Destiny turned his head, looking back. "Twilight Town. There's no reason for me to go with you."

Sora shook his head. "But Mickey said that all of us needed to go."

Roxas snorted. "And would I be welcome if I did come? Somehow I doubt it."

"But-"

Riku walked forward and interrupted. "Sora leave it, if the Nobody wants to go, let it go. Good riddance far as I'm concerned."

Kairi looked aghast. "Riku! How can you say that?"

Riku shrugged. "Roxas is a Nobody, he doesn't belong with us."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "This just proves my point." He then turned around facing Sora. "Listen, Sora if you need me, I promise I'll do my best to be there. But I have a chance to live my own life again, I need to take this chance." He then smiled softly. "Besides, you'll know where to find me."

Sora responded almost instantly, "the Clock Tower."

Roxas nodded and turned to Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, everyone except Riku. "That goes for all of you too." That being said he walked through the Corridor.

"Riku you didn't need to say that." Kairi admonished the boy who looked unabashed.

Mickey interceded on Riku's behalf. "We've had a lot of hard times because of the Organization, it's hard for me and Riku to let go of old prejudices toward their members. We have to go. Anyone wanna help me move Terra?"

Sora and Riku both walked forward, "I got it." They said simultaneously. The three keybearers picked up the heavy armor, although the two taller ones seemed to carry most of the weight, and everyone walked into the Gummy ship.

_Author's Notes._

_And the plot thickens...  
>All I have is the usual speech. Reviews please! I want to know what you, the readers, think, how I can improve, what mistakes I made, what you like, what you dislike, etc. I know that the conversation was probably way out of character and ackward, that is just one thing that reveiws with criticism can help with.<em>

_More worlds might not be necessary at this point, but if you have great ideas please tell me, they can't hurt and have a good chance to help. Remember not too strong, not too dark, and other than that go nuts!_

_I'm wondering, should I make a few fanfic suggestions? I know that my writing takes forever and I don't want to keep all of you waiting, so maybe I can help direct people to other fanfictions in the Kingdom Hearts fandom that I really liked. So that you have something to read while you wait._

_On another note I recently published a DBZ fanfiction staring Cell Games Gohan. If any DBZ fans are out there reading this please take a look at it!_


	7. Empty Twilight

Empty Twilight

Review Responses:

Lion5589- Thank you, I hope I can keep it up. About the updating, what's your definition of soon?

13NeverForget14- Good to know that some people like this thing. Well, Roxas didn't really have much of a reason to stick around, he wants to live his own life. But if there was a reason for him to join the group… I'm sorry about all the apologizing. Sorry, I guess I just have low self esteem, sorry. And yes, I am doing this for laughs right now.

Grandshadowseal- Well, Riku and Roxas DO have good reasons to hate each other. Riku took away Roxas's freedom, stopped him from attacking Organization XIII, and pretty much forced him to do an equivalent of suicide for a guy whom Roxas didn't even know. Roxas was a member of Org. XIII, part of the reason Sora was comatose for a year, nearly lead to Xemnas getting Kingdom Hearts, etc. Plus Riku was unconscious when Roxas saved everyone. Don't worry though, they'll resolve things, eventually, maybe, if I want to.

Venjess- I'm responding here because chapter 3 is already up. I try, but pairings are going to have to be dropped if I don't feel like I can do them justice or if they will take away from the plot. Right now they are on, and I hope to keep them that way. As for Xion, wait and see, wait and see. I think what I have planned will be epic. Don't worry, I like the massive reviews and I try to make this fic high quality. I probably fail, but I try.

HeartsMockingjay- As I said in my response above, Xion's coming, and it will be epic. Hopefully.

_If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would suck, it does NOT suck. I'm sure that you understand the logic behind all that._

_The reason why this is only coming out now is because of Hurricane Sandy. I got hit, lost power for ten days and didn't have school for a total of six days. Surprisingly that gave me time to write, so go figure. To those still without power, internet, etc. I wish you a swift recovery. To those who have lost family, friends, loved ones, you have my deepest condolences._

_A fair amount in this chapter involves a quick summary of Birth By Sleep, for that I am sorry, I didn't want to have an 'After the Explanation" time skip. I kept it as brief as possible._

_Italics – _Thoughts or big techniques (Drive forms, command styles, Limit Breaks, etc.)

"_Italics in quotation marks"_ - Telepathy/Nobody and their Somebody talking

Kairi couldn't help but look around in wonder, the Gummy Ship was a strange sight, especially for first timers. The cockpit had only a few stations in the center, the piloting system, weapons system and navigation, communications and status systems. Only three people were necessary to fly this particular gummy ship, but there was room for more people with benches near the back of the room so others could look out the windows without obstructing the view of the crew. The ship shouldn't have been able to contain everyone, but somehow everyone fit with room to spare. Of course Mini spells probably helped things out. In the back there were several bunks, a small kitchen unit, a storage chamber and a small bathroom.

Sora, Riku and Mickey placed Terra in the corner near the storage and Sora turned around, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture to Kairi. "Welcome aboard miss, I hope that you enjoy your voyage on air Gummi." Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head muttering, "Really Sora, that's just lame." Kairi on the other hand giggled at Sora's exuberance.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy the flight." Kairi said graciously with a bright smile, "how long is it supposed to take?"

After securing Terra with a powerful Magnet spell combined with a Sleep spell and Stop spell Mickey bounded up to the piloting seat. He sat down and began activating the various systems. He was the very picture of command, or would be if the chair hadn't been twice his size. "The flight won't be too long, about half an hour to forty five minutes." He then turned to his long time friends, the knight captain and mage. "Would ya mind giving a fella a hand here? Master Yen Sid is expecting us soon."

"Yes your majesty!" They both saluted and went right to their preferred positions, Donald took the guns, everyone took a step back as the duck began cackling maniacally, and Goofy to the navigation, communication and status systems. The King then turned to the human friends, "Make yourselves comfortable and get something to eat. You guys look exhausted, and should get some rest."

As Riku shrugged and started looking through the fridge, Sora and Kairi looked at the pilots. "Are you sure?" The Princess of Heart asked, "We could help."

Goofy chuckled, "Gawrsh, it's real nice of ya to offer but we haven't been doin any fightin. You guys could use it more."

Donald rolled his eyes as the two began protesting, "You heard him; we'll be fine. Besides, all you'll do is crash the ship again, Sora." He declared haughtily.

Hey," Sora protested. "It's not my fault, you were also tugging on the controls."

"Shuddup ya big palooka! Here I was trying to be nice and you were trying to…" He muttered incomprehensibly for a minute. "Why I outta." Donald glared at Sora for a few minutes before the two burst into hearty chuckles.

Sora smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "Alright if you insist." Sora and Kairi walked over to Riku who handed them both a microwave pizza, cooked courtesy of fire magic. After the three were done eating they turned in for the rest of the flight.

A Dark Corridor opened in one of the alleyways of Twilight Town so as to not startle the citizens. Roxas walked out and looked around. "Seems like not much has changed here." He smiled to himself, " Let's see, I think I have enough for a Sea Salt Ice Cream, and I can pick up my journal too." He walked towards the clock tower quickly, but relaxed.

As Roxas passed through the Sandlot he saw a few familiar faces and ran over. "Hayner, Pence, Olette!" They turned to face the familiar voice and flinched at the sight of his cloak. Roxas came to a dead stop, surprised.

Hayner was standing protectively in front of Olette brandishing his Struggle Bat at Roxas, "You're with that Axel creep aren't you? Get out of here before I make you!"

"But I-"

"Don't think that just because you're good at Grandstander that makes what your buddy did okay." Roxas bowed his head and walked away.

Olette began admonishing Hayner, "Wasn't that a little harsh. He looked hurt and he didn't seem so bad when we first met him."

Pence nodded, "Just because he wears the same stuff as that Axel guy it doesn't mean that they're friends or anything."

Hayner snorted, "If you didn't think he was a creep, then why didn't you say anything?"

Olette hesitated, then looked at where the boy in the black cloak left, there was a speck of water on the street. "I should have, at first I did think he was with that creep. But he seemed sad, somehow I don't think that he was a part of whatever Axel was doing." It hadn't rained in weeks.

The party of assorted Keyblade wielders, knight, and duck entered Yen Sid's round study with Terra slung over the shoulders of Goofy, Sora and Riku. "Welcome. Unfortunately there is no time for pleasantries at this moment. I am afraid that summoned you here because something grave is coming and it threatens all the worlds." Everyone placed Terra down near the old master's desk.

Sora smiled. "Don't worry sir, after Ansem and Xemnas, there's nothing that all of us can't handle."

The sorcerer and former Keyblade Master shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid that this is far worse than the two of them, far worse than anything you have faced before combined." He waved his hand and two transparent figures appeared, both tall men with silver hair, dark skin and orange eyes. One had an open long black and grey vest, white gloves, black pants and boots, a hulking shadow sprouting from his back, and a black and read heart symbol on his chest, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Heartless of Xehanort. The other wore a cloak similar to Roxas's however this one was a mixture of various shades of gray and white, covered in black symbols resembling the symbol of Nobodies, the Superior of the In-between, Number I of Organization XIII, Xemnas, Nobody of Xehanort. "As a matter of fact, with the destruction of Ansem and Xemnas, Heartless and Nobody, this has allowed their original being to return. Master Xehanort has returned." The two images drifted towards each other andbecame the image of an old man, wearing similar clothes to Ansem with a twisted black Keyblade in his hand. The Keyblade resembled a mix of the Oblivion Keyblade, the Oathkeeper Keyblade and a tomahawk

Riku clenched his fists. "So, you're telling me that by getting rid of those two, we've just created something worse?"

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, but you need to remember that were they not stopped the worlds would be devastated. Stopping them was necessary. However Master Xehanort is more powerful and far more cunning than both of them." As Kairi gasped, Sora bowed his head, and Riku swore, Yen Side held up a hand. "Do not despair, he has been beaten before." As the children looked up, the old man continued his story. "Please do not interrupt, what I am about to tell you is vital information. Eleven years ago there was an order of Keyblade wielders, with two masters, Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. Each had apprentices, Aqua, Ventus and Terra were the apprentices of Eraqus."

The image of a tall blue haired girl appeared. Kairi's eyes widened at the older woman's image and she grasped at her necklace. "That's her," she murmered. "She's the one who-"

"Yes, Aqua, she is the one who saved you from the Unversed when you were a child." Yen Sid turned to Sora who was about to speak, "The Unversed are similar to Heartless, however they are born from negative emotions. While they are weaker than the Heartless, they are far more intelligent, controlled by Vanitas, one of Xehanort's apprentices." The image of a tall masked boy in a black jumpsuit appeared, he had a black mask and on the jumpsuit there were red lines resembling veins. He too held a keyblade, this one was reminiscent of a gear, with an eye on the pommel and with chains binding the shaft of the blade. "Vanitas was actually created from the darkness within Ventus, Master Xehanort's first apprentice who later became Eraqus's apprentice." The image of a boy identical in appearance to Roxas appeared, holding his keyblade in a reverse grip. "Eraqus's third apprentice was Terra, as I said before."

The image of a tall boy with brown hair appeared in place of the unconscious Lingering Will. Yen Sid turned to Riku, "He is the reason why you are able to wield the keyblade." Riku's eyes widened. "Eraqus's three apprentices defeated Xehanort at a great price to each of them. Terra lost his body, becoming Xehanort's vessel. Aqua was trapped in the realm of Darkness. And Ventus clashed with Vanitas, and as two parts of a whole, the battle shattered his heart. In the battle between the two, Xehanort sought to create the X-Blade, the most powerful Keyblade and with it, unlock Kingdom Hearts. He wished to see-" Yen Sid's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up. "You all must leave for Twilight Town at once! Xehanort is moving faster than I had anticipated. He has sent Vanitas after Roxas."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy ran down to the Gummy ship immediately. Sora jumped in realization. "Twilight Town, that's where-"

Kairi finished for Sora, "Roxas is!"

Riku protested, "He can take care of himself, can't he? Besides Xehanort is the priority here, we should go after him."

For once in their lives Kairi and Sora raised their voices at their friend. "Riku!" He actually flinched at their tone.

Riku hung his head. "I'm sorry, I just-"

Yen Sid raised his hand. "This is irrelevant, you will need Roxas's power in the final battle against Xehanort. Without his aid, without the power of all Keyblade wielders available, I fear that Xehanort will crush all of you, whether it is one at a time or all at once. You must save Roxas!"

Riku hesitated, and Kairi's look of anger turned into a look of sadness as her hair seemed to become slightly lighter. "Please, Riku," the Memory Witch said through Kairi. "You have to let go of your hatred, otherwise Dawn will turn to Dusk." Riku nodded and the three from Destiny Island ran down the towe's staircase."

Yen Sid sat and watched the Gummi ship fly out of sight before it rapidly accelerated into warp speed. "It seems as though Xehanort still has his clutches deep inside of Riku's heart," he mused. "I pray that he will have the strength to fend off the Seeker of Darkness once more." Yen Sid turned to the conscious armor, Terra had been awake from the moment Yen Sid began telling Sora and the others of Xehanort's return. "Will you allow your successor to make the same mistakes that you did, will you allow him to become a vessel of Xehanort?" The phantom of Terra's will shook his head. "If you truly wish to repent for failing your friends eleven years ago, you will aid the new generation, they have need for your experience and strength." Terra rose and nodded, as Yen Sid smiled for an instant, then his expression became grave once more. "Good, however before you leave there are things you need to know. You must not tell Riku that Xehanort's Heartless still dwells within the recesses of his heart, lest he act before he is strong enough to face his darkness." Terra began walking towards the door. "And, your friends are not as unreachable as you may believe; Xehanort's trickery has revealed one absolute truth. Sora is the key to saving Ventus and Aqua." Now the Lingering Will ran, his armor seeming to shine as if the news had revitalized him.

Roxas sat at the edge of the Clock Tower, his Sea Salt Ice Cream melting as he barely ate it. "It's too salty today." Suddenly he heard screaming from the town below and jumped up. "What!? What are those things?" He could see several tiny creatures, resembling purple bugs from his height, attacking the town. Roxas pulled up his hood, "Whatever they are, they've made a huge mistake." He jumped down from the tower, opening a Dark Corridor and using it to land at the bottom, turning the several hundred feet drop into a mere twenty feet. Summoning his Keyblades in dual flashes of light and darkness Roxas charged the herd of what looked like strange Heartless.

The battle was a blur of slashing, explosions and magic. The creatures weren't that strong, but they were smart, always attacking in groups from multiple directions simultaneously. No matter how many Roxas destroyed, the creatures kept on coming without an end in sight. Actually it was worse now; they weren't attacking the town as much anymore, but instead they were actually targeting the Nobody and herding him into the Sandlot. There in the middle were three unconscious kids, the very same trio Roxas greeted and in turn was spurned by. He ran over to them and cast Curaga, "It doesn't look like they're in bad shape, that's a relief."

"Well, well, well, you're finally here." Roxas spun around, eyes darting everywhere for a glimpse of the mocking voice from nowhere. "You sure took your sweet time. I guess that I can _finally_ see how you compare to your lookalike."

He finally appeared, lying on the bench lazily as if he had been there the whole time. "Sora!?"

The boy with features so similar to Roxas's Somebody snorted and jumped up. In an instant he moved across the clearing, so quickly Roxas only saw a black and red blur. "I guess that you're both as stupid. Well, let's see if you're as weak as the idiot."

_And I'm stopping there. Cruel, I know, but it keeps things interesting. I'll give the usual speech, reviews and criticism please. They'll help me improve; I am still new at this and could use all the advice I can get._

_Worlds can still be submitted under the same rules. Can't be too strong, can't be too dark, go nuts._

_I'm not too satisfied with my summary, or my title. Any suggestions anyone?_


End file.
